


On a Dark and Stormy Night

by RubineGoslay



Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rainy Night, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubineGoslay/pseuds/RubineGoslay
Summary: Johnny checks up on Carmen during a bit of bad weather.





	On a Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! No stranger to fanfiction but I haven’t written anything in a long time. Hope you enjoy!

It started out as a good enough day, although it was uncharacteristicly cloudy, and he was missing his favorite student.

His dojo was doing well, his protégés were making respectable progress. He’d been spending a lot of time with Miguel and his lovely mother. He was drinking less, feeling clearer and lighter than he had in many years. 

Instead of his usual diet of take out and gas station pizza, Johnny had started going to the grocery store and cooking a little bit. He kept his apartment tidier, which was easier with all the beer cans out of the way.

As he drove home he noticed the sky beginning to blacken, and he made it in his door just before thick drops of rain began to splatter on his windshield.

His evening plans were to keep it low-key. He just wanted to shower, whip up something to eat, maybe watch Over the Top.

By the time he was done showering, the rain was pounding down, a massive storm front had moved in.

After the second clap of thunder, Johnny remembered Miguel once mentioning to him that his mother was deathly afraid of thunderstorms.

Miguel and his grandma Rosa were out of town visiting relatives. Carmen had stayed behind because she couldn’t get off work. He wondered if that’s where she was now. He peered out his window to scan the parking lot. He saw her car. He frowned.

The hospital where she worked had good structure, sound insulation. Here in their run down apartment complex, the walls were chinsy and thin, and he knew she’d be hearing the full rage of the storm unfiltered.

A hot, nagging feeling curled in his stomach and his muscles began to bunch. Carmen was alone and afraid. Or was she alone? He didn’t know. Maybe she had used the opportunity of an empty apartment to have a friend over. Or a date. His stomach sunk a few more notches at the thought.

The storm somehow was only growing louder, heavy rain lashed angrily on the windows, booms of thunder rolled and cracked. Conflict tore at Johnny. He wanted to go to her, to check on her, but he wasn’t sure if she wanted him to. His fleeting reservations quieted as he found he was getting dressed and ready to go over before he even decided to. He pulled on a fresh T-shirt and some soft, well worn jeans.

I’m just being neighborly, he lied to himself. I’m just going to go check on her. Before he knew what he was doing he was knocking at her door. He tried to keep his rap soft enough not to scare her more but loud enough to be heard over the storm.

Time seemed to be acting strangely, it had felt like minutes since he knocked but it was only seconds. He counted to ten. How long did it take the average person to open the door? How long between knocks? Did she hear? Maybe she had headphones on. Maybe she was in the shower like he just was. Johnny liked that thought. Or maybe she had company and didn’t want interruptions. He didn’t like that one.

He was just about to knock again when the door swung open.

Carmen appeared before him, beautiful as ever, but wild eyed and shaken. To her credit, she made every effort to hide her distress and keep her voice even when she spoke his name in greeting.

“Johnny. I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”

“I just wanted to check on you. Can I come in?” His tone was even and calm.

“Of course.” She murmured, and stepped aside to make room for him to pass.  
“Can I get you something to drink? I’ve got water, iced tea, lemonade?” Her voice betrayed her and shook.

“Some water would be great, please.” He stood back to watch her but stayed close 

The storm outside continued to rage while she shakily poured some water into a glass. Suddenly, an unexpected bolt hit so near it seemed to move the ground. Carmen yelped and dropped the glass, Johnny’s arm shot out and caught it. He set it aside and took a step closer to her. “Carmen are you alright?” He reached out to place a large hand on her shoulder. Another bolt crashed down and she threw herself into his arms, so terrified she could barely hold back her tears. He immediately wrapped his arms around her tightly. He tucked her head under his and began rubbing circles into her back. He whispered into her ear, “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He rocked her slightly from side to side and she melted into him. He let out a sigh. He was sorry she was upset, but had to admit to himself that it felt good to hold her, it felt good to comfort her. 

Carmen breathed him in; she had never been this close to him before. Sure, he was over for dinner practically every other night, but he had never held her before. She inhaled deeply. He smelled fresh and clean, like soap and the California sun. Classic, masculine and familiar. His body was lean and hard, but his touch was gentle. She had never seen this side of him that she had hoped existed.  
She felt a bit light headed. Her anxiety had been building all day, but in the security of Johnny’s arms, it all seemed to wash away.

Even the riotous storm was beginning to ebb. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry to let her go. She lifted her head to look at him. Some of her curls stuck to his shirt and he carefully brushed it away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He met her gaze, his blue eyes compassionate. “Johnny. What must you think of me? A grown woman afraid of a little rain.”

“It’s fine. Everybody’s afraid of something.”

“Oh yeah? What are you afraid of?”

“Me? I’m afraid of people who understand bitcoin.”

Carmen laughed and breathed easier. Johnny still had his arms around her. Now he was lightly stroking up and down the back of her arm. He smiled at her laugh. It was good to see the tension ease from her eyes. Her beautiful, big brown eyes. 

For a beat they were quiet. Johnny moved his head towards hers a few centimeters. When the smile stayed on her face and she didn’t back away, he tucked in closer until their noses almost touched. He looked at her lips. They looked soft and utterly kissable.  
He wanted to know what they tasted like.

He was just about to find out when the shrill ring of Carmen’s phone startled them apart.  
Flustered, she murmured she should answer it.

“Miggy? Hi sweetie, how is your Tito? Yes, we did get a storm. Yes, baby, I’m ok. Sensi Lawrence is here. Yes, it is good of him. Okay. Okay. Yes, I’m sure I’m fine. You enjoy spending time with your primos, don’t worry about me. Okay. Te amo mi hijo. Bye.”

“Sorry” she said sheepishly. “I was going to cook up something for dinner, would you like to stay?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Johnny could never get enough of her cooking. No one in his life before had ever taken the time to prepare such sumptuously home cooked meals before. His ex wife was a big fan of take out, always preferring someone else do the work, and the most his mom ever cooked was spaghetti.

Carmen whipped up a simple but delicious dish of spiced chicken and rice, they chatted and she even made Johnny help her. She wasn’t shy about correcting his grip when his knife cuts were coming out all wrong.

After dinner, they decided to plop on the couch and watch a movie. Johnny gazed at her. She looked happy and calm, she’d recovered well from her moment of anxiety. He wanted to make a move, the time seemed right. Why not dust off a classic? He didn’t do the yawn, that would be too cheesy. He simply stretched naturally, leaned back and let his arm drape over the top of the couch behind her. After a minute he chanced a side look at her. A small smile was playing at corner of her mouth. She reached for a blanket, and when she sat back she sat back closer, so her arm just barely brushed his side. He’d never admit it, but just that small gesture made his heart beat faster. He took a breath and lowered his arm to rest on her graceful shoulders. Grinning, she let her head rest on him and even allowed a little sigh of contentment to escape. It had been so long since she let anyone get so close to her, but Johnny had earned her trust when he proved over and over again how much he cared for her and Miguel. Unlike a lot of men in her life, Johnny always stuck around, even when times were hard. One day the stove had stopped working, and the super wasn’t returning her phone calls. Johnny found out, a barrage a curse words could be heard from down the hall, and a repair man showed up to fix the stove within the hour. One day there was a black out and Carmen was working late, and Johnny showed up at the hospital to make sure she got home safe. He dedicated much of his time to training Miguel, not only in karate, but in life. He always showed up on time, and he always did the things he said he would do. 

For months Carmen fantasized about her Sensi, but past experience pressed her to stay conservative and wait for him to make a move.

Confidence was never Johnny’s problem. If anything, he was usually too cocky. But with her, it was different. Every move had to be measured by the untidy fact that he had developed feelings for her. As if that wasn’t enough, his star student was her son. Somehow in the past few months, her and her family and Cobra Kai had become his whole life.

Johnny skimmed her bare shoulder with his fingertips and drew artful light little circles over her soft skin. She turned to look at him. Suddenly no one was watching the movie anymore. 

“You better be careful with that.” Johnny warned.

“Oh? Why’s that?” She asked playfully.

“If you keep doing stuff like that I might start to think you like me or something.”

“What happens then?”

Johnny leaned in for a kiss but stopped inches from her lips. “This.” 

He closed the space between them and kissed her sweetly, his lips surprisingly warm and soft. At first he was tender, but after a few careful kisses he increased his pressure, putting his hands on her and pulling her closer to him. Carmen’s breathing hastened. It had been so long since she’d been with a man, so long since she felt this desired, so long that she’d been sneaking thirsty glances at his firm, muscular body. He was so close, all she could smell and taste was him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and squeezed her hip, and she could feel a tense heat begin to gather low in her belly. She let her hands run over the hard muscles that roped through his arms, his back, his chest, her fingers glid through his silky blonde locks. Johnny’s mouth started to travel down her long, graceful neck and she moaned when he easily located a particularly sensitive spot. She was just about to squeeze her knees together to help alleviate the growing tension when his hand slid in between her thighs and gently caressed her over her clothes, his fingers lightly teasing. Carmen reveled at the sensation. He took his mouth off her throat long enough to whisper in her ear, “I want to taste you, babe.” He looked her in the eyes, and she nodded, her face feeling hot under his stare. He scooped her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her to her bed and laid her down.

Carmen could feel her heart pounding madly. Feeling suddenly hypersensitive, her body hummed with anticipation, so hungry for more of his touch. He sank to his knees and pushed up the edge of her simple summer dress, his rough hands brushing up her smooth legs. He dappled warm, plush kisses all over her thighs. She was so wet for him that she was sure her panties were soaked already. She looked at his blonde head positioned between her thighs. ‘Oh my God’, she thought. ‘Johnny Lawrence is about to eat my pussy.’ 

He pushed her dress up higher to expose more of her gorgeous tan skin. Carmen took a moment to be grateful she put on cute underwear this morning. Johnny kissed her belly, trailing down until he was kissing her cotton covered mound. Carmen moaned, the heat and gentle pressure already brought exquisite pleasure and he had barely started. He kept kissing her nether lips, and swiped his hot tongue on each side where the edge of her panties met her skin. His teasing was starting to be too much. “Johnny, please!” She cried out, desperate for more of him.

He smirked at her, cocky as ever and slowly drew the hindering article down her long legs, dropping kisses full of adoration here and there. “Don’t worry baby. I’m going to take care of you. But I’m not going to do it fast.” He said huskily. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, I’m definitely going to take my time.”

She whimpered. His blue eyes sparkled with intensity as he brought his hand to her juncture and caressed her there. Carmen bit back a moan. Every touch felt so deliciously good it made her feel dizzy and high.

He stroked her slippery folds with his fingertips, his mouth kissing and licking her clit so well she gasped, her hips arching up reflexively. Johnny murmured into her pussy how good she tasted, like spiced honey, while his fingertips gently exploded her soaked entrance. His talented tongue swirled and laved at her clit, and he pushed one of his long, thick fingers inside her and began stroking her inner walls. Carmen threw her head back in ecstasy, her breathing sharp, her knees starting to shake uncontrollably. She knew he was pushing her up, up, up and she was close, so close. Every muscle in her body was tensed, it was always hard for her to come, but she knew it was almost about to happen. Her fingers slid and clenched through his short golden locks. 

Then Johnny crooked his finger inside her, hitting a new spot no one had ever been able to find before, at the same time taking her clit in between his lips and sucking, pushing Carmen far past the point of no return. She screamed as the deep, rippling contractions of powerful orgasm rocked through her. Johnny wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking thighs and licked her through it, drawing out the pleasure of her release and didn’t stop until her shuttering abated. Carmen managed to lift her heavy head and looked at him through a haze of lust. He wiped her slick off his chin with the back of his hand, leaving only a brash grin. “Did you like that, Sweetheart?” 

Carmen groaned and reached out to pull at his clothes. Instead of slaking her need, Johnny had only poured gasoline on the fire.  
She needed him inside her as much as she needed air to breathe. He kissed her firmly and whipped off his shirt in one motion. Carmen had gotten a peek before at his chest through the v neck cut of his signature black gi, but the full view was much more impressive. He had wide, well defined pectoral muscles spanning his chest, broad shoulders and cut biceps. Carmen thought it ought to be illegal for him to wear a shirt. He maneuvered off her for a moment to shuck his jeans down his thick legs. She swallowed when she saw the massive bulge in his boxers. He smirked at her hungry expression when he pulled them off, then he climbed on top of her to reclaim her mouth for a series of fierce, scorching kisses. Tasting herself on his lips, she eased her legs apart so he could settle between them. He paused and caught her eye, silently asking for consent. She nodded yes and he slowly ran his weighty cock up through her folds, spreading her wetness around, the head of his manhood rubbing her clit. Carmen let out a small moan. He had barely begun, yet somehow she felt ready to come again, her body still thrumming with the energy of her orgasm. Could she come again? Usually it was so hard for her to climax, and her partners were few and far between. No one had ever been able to make her come multiple times. Was it even possible?

Johnny lined himself up at her entrance, slowly pushing in bit by bit, studying her expression for any signs of discomfort. When he was about half way in, he rocked out and eased back in, fucking her slowly, bracing himself above her. Carmen loved the sensation of him slowly filling her and carefully stretching her pussy. With every rocking thrust, he pushed deeper and deeper into her and she felt every textured inch. With every impulsion she thought he couldn’t possibly go deeper, but with every push it felt like he did. Carmen could not remember ever having a lover so good, so devoted to her instead of solely focusing on his release. The sensei seemed committed to making her feel as much pleasure as humanly possible. 

Johnny moved his hands under her ass and lifted her up, shifting her hips upwards so he was hitting a new angle and Carmen gasped, his cock was now hitting the same magic spot his fingers did and his pace and intensity was speeding up. She sobbed Johnny’s name and begged him not to stop fucking her as a forceful orgasm ripped through her entire body. 

He growled deep in his throat at the feeling of her tight cunt shuddering all around him. One more. He was starting to get addicted to making her come and he wanted one more. He fucked her through her release, and started to fuck her harder and faster so she couldn’t come down from her ecstatic high. He stroked in and out, slamming harder and harder until it was almost punishing, when he finally drove into her one last time, pressed his hips hard into her and started to grind in small circles, his public bone rolling over her throbbing, sensitized clit. Her nails dug into his back and he buried his face into her neck as they climaxed in unison, Carmen almost lost to sanity. Johnny barely managed to not collapse on top of her, rolled off drunkenly and pulled her to him, panting. He pressed a kiss into her temple. 

“I’ve never been able to come more than once, Johnny.” Carmen panted. “And you made me come three times.”

“Anything for my girl.” Johnny chuckled. 

Exhausted but satisfied, Carmen fell asleep in his arms. 

When the morning light dances in through Carmen’s bedroom window, Johnny is still holding her. His eyes stutter open and he smiles at their new day.


End file.
